Painting the Princess Unimaginable Colors
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: Alternate universe one-shot  half song-ficish. -"I make money, but we just can't keep this home. Give me your heart and your hand and we can run."-


**A/N: **Alternate universe? Non-all dialogue? Have I gone crazy? (Maybe.) I want to dedicate this one-shot to _Miss Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM. _:D I have no idea why though. TOTALLY OOC though. But hey, it's AU.

**DISCLAIMER: **ME! THE IDIOT! I'm an idiot. How am I supposed to own anything?

* * *

**Painting the Princess Unimaginable Colors**

"_What if I was just a painter? Painting houses on the rich blue coast; would you ever try to leave me for somebody who deserves you most?"_

* * *

"Painter, you showed up!" She threw her arms wide open.

"Why wouldn't I? This is the rich blue coast that I paint houses on, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but I thought since I placed the call for you, you would not show up."

"You thought wrong, Princess. Now what service shall I be to you?" I questioned.

"Would you paint the front door?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Anything for you. Would you ever try to replace my job with anyone else?" I asked, like I was asking about the weather.

She raised an eyebrow at the question. "No! Have you gone mad? You're the best painter this village has!"

"I'm the only painter that would even take on the challenge of painting the king's castle."

She nodded. "Well, that means you're persistent."

I replied, "I'm going to make a million dollars one day, you know."

"You are quite persistent."

"And once I do that, nobody will steal you from myself," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

_I was the painter. She was the princess._

_I painted houses in the village. It was an occupation where I actually had to work._

_She was the daughter of the king who ruled the village. She got everything she asked for._

_I loved her. She barely knew I existed._

_I always thought, 'What if I was the prince?'_

_But there never was a 'what if.'_

_She was going to inherit the village without even trying._

_I was just going to be a painter. Painting houses for her family and all the other rich old folks._

_She was never going to marry a fool like me._

_So I was determined to make a million dollars, making her mine._

_Then no one would ever try to steal her for diamonds and gold._

* * *

"Your majesty," I bowed down to her.

"Painter," she acknowledged, nodding her head.

"What shall I paint for you today?"

She looked around. "How about the roof? It looks like it needs some touching up."

I grabbed the ladder and climbed up onto the roof.

Three hours later, I attempted to climb off the roof after finishing the job.

One minute later, I fell off the roof, breaking my arm.

She rushed next to me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled. She honestly seemed concerned. "I'm fine. Just broke my arm again."

"It's seems like you're always breaking bones in your body, Painter."

"Please, call me Wally." I brushed off the dirt. "And it's all for you, Princess."

She gasped, taken back from my honest confession.

* * *

_I've broken bones about ten times all for her. _

_And I'd continue to do it. Just for her._

_I make money, but it's nothing compared to princes who have everything._

_I'd never be able to keep a mansion, castle, barely even a house._

_She doesn't seem to mind, but then again, looks can be deceiving._

_And so can actions. Especially ones like her own._

_I want her to give me her heart and hand so we can run away._

_But I doubt her father would allow that._

_Especially with a measly painter as myself._

* * *

She slowly approached me moving delicately. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it appear to be? I'm painting your house."

"We never called for a painter," she stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I brought it upon myself to come here. I thought it could use some touching up," I said, gesturing to her home.

"I'm going to go notify my father." She backed away, slowly.

A few minutes later, her father emerged from the front doors. "What are you doing here, Painter?" He bellowed.

"Painting," I muttered.

"Did I call for a painter? It appears not! Get lost!"

I merely continued to paint the house, stealing looks at the princess.

"I said, GET LOST!"

"Sir, if I got lost, who would paint your home? No other painter would ever take on this job," I replied, sure of myself.

He pulled me away from the house and pushed me down the road. "Out! I'll call for you when I need you!"

I remained where I was. He smacked me across my face.

"Go. He shall not stop until someone's bleeding," the princess warned me quietly and slowly.

* * *

_We won't stop 'til someone's bleeding. And the king didn't plan on bleeding._

_Which left me as the alternative._

_The measly painter who couldn't help himself._

_I remember how quickly he moved._

_Like a shotgun, killing me and my chances with his daughter._

_I still remember how she moved so slow._

_Like a bullet through ocean, warning me to leave._

_I guess we're even now._

* * *

I fell off the roof again three weeks later.

"You really should stop that," she said, strolling up to me.

I stood up, brushing dirt off myself once again.

"What would you say to running away with me?" I asked, out of the blue.

"I do not understand how this relates to you falling off the roof."

"It relates perfectly well in my head. Now, don't avoid the question; answer it."

She tilted her head and looked up at the sky, deep in thought.

"My father would never approve."

"I didn't ask about your father."

"Well, he is my father. And would you not be concerned as to what would happen if you got caught running away with the princess?"

"I don't plan on being caught, though."

"Then I would love to run away with you someday." She grinned.

* * *

_I make money, but never enough to sustain a life other than mine._

_I'm determined to make it work though._

_I'll quit breaking bones for her, even by accident._

_I'll stop going to the doctor._

_I'll save up my money for when we get away._

_I'd do anything for her._

_Finally, she's given me her heart and hand._

_And I plan to make the most of it and run away._

_She's my hope._

* * *

"Have you ever noticed that sometimes the moon looks brighter than the sun?" She asked, looking up at the stars.

"Yes," I replied staring at her.

"Why is that?" She turned to face me.

I shrugged. "Times like these."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I don't like hurting people," she whispered.

"We're not hurting anyone. We're helping them. Especially ourselves. When was the last time you did something yourself?"

She paused, silently looking away.

"Splash around with me! I've waited so long for this moment; you're my medication."

"Shouldn't I be your doctor?"

I smiled. "Not at all. Doctors lie."

She whispered in the dark. "Sometimes things don't work out the way you plan."

I turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"What if my father found us?"

I shook my head slightly. "To live is to fall asleep."

"So to die would be to awaken?"

* * *

_Sometimes the moon looks brighter than the sun._

_In reality, it's impossible. The moon reflects the light from the sun._

_The princess hates all the guts and blood._

_Maybe because she's never had to deal with any of it._

_Because she's never been swallowed up by the flames._

_But now she's moving like flames on burning sheets as my medication._

_Am I her doctor?_

_Sometimes things don't work out the way we've planned._

_To die is to awaken._

_Seems like she's always right these days._

* * *

"Maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love," I said, unsure for once.

She shook her head at me.

"I'll fight for you, Princess. Forever and always—don't forget that."

She looked up at me, weakly smiling.

"And no one will steal you from me," I continued.

"Why is that?" She asked softly.

I grinned. "Because on my arm there's a tattoo of your name."

* * *

_I don't know if we're supposed to lose the ones we loved the most._

_I don't want her to die._

_I feel as if a part of me would leave with her._

_I don't want her to leave me for someone else._

_I just got her all to myself._

_No one will steal her from me._

_Because she's been imprinted into my heart._

_Ever since the day I met her._

* * *

"Remember when I broke bones for you?"

"And for me only?" She smiled.

"Of course. Who else is there?" I returned the smile.

"No one!"

"I'm sorry I don't make enough money—"

"Screw money," she said, matter-of-factly.

"I want love," we said in unison.

I took her hand and entwined it with mine.

* * *

_I make money. _

_She said screw money._

_I wanted love._

_She wanted love._

_We wanted love._

_She got my heart and hand and I got hers._

_We were happy the way we were, broken bones and everything._

* * *

**A/N: **So this is extremely long! And based off of **Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) **by **Pierce the Veil **on the album **Selfish Machines**. :D I think some parts are confusing, but oh well! I'M FREAKISHLY PROUD OF MAHSELF. Because THIS, my friends, IS NOT ALL DIALOGUE. OR THAT OTHER STYLE. WHAT NOW?

_The Princess was Jinx and the Painter was Wally/Kid Flash. Just in case you didn't get it. :D_

Sorry. Extremely hyper. It's 2:13 AM over here. :D Sitting in the dark too. And it's HOT. Cereal. I'm sweating. D: Not cool. I suggest listening to that song above. I'll sing you out with it! _**SHE'S LIKE A BULLET THROUGH THE OCEAN! I STILL REMEMBER HOW YOU MOVED SO SLOW. YOU TRIED TO KILL ME WITH A SHOTGUN. BANG! NOW WE'RE EVEN. WE DON'T STOP TILL SOMEONE'S BLEEDING!**_


End file.
